1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video playback devices, and in particular to use of DVD for playback of commercially produced media.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sometimes when watching a DVD movie at home, one of the watchers will have to get up and go do something else for a while. This can happen because of bathroom breaks, laundry cycles finishing, cooking needing attention, etc. Pausing the movie at this point may inappropriately disrupt the flow of the story. The same thing happens with all similar media.
What is needed is a technique for locating convenient points in a recording for pausing playback.